


Sprawl

by acidtonguejenny



Series: Vaas keeps ftm!Jason around for sexy reasons [1]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Drugged Sex, FTM!Jason, Forced Orgasm, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/acidtonguejenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is high. He sees swimming flashes of skin tone moving around him, leaving trails like comets. He hears heavy breathing, and wet, slopping noises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprawl

Jason is incoherent. High, he thinks.

He sees swimming flashes of skin tone moving around him, leaving trails like comets. He hears heavy breathing, and wet, slopping noises. He feels fingers in his cunt, moving awkwardly, but determinedly. A rough thumb rolls back and forth over his cock, bothering it and pinching it, causing sparks to shoot through Jason’s hips. He feels as if he is being milked.

“Back with us, Jason?” Says a voice. Vaas. “It’s rude to leave the party early. But I’m a good boy, I waited up for you.”

Jason catches sight of a long, curved, blood-dark cock, and flinches as the fingers wrench in a sudden spin. 

“Vaas, you…bas…astard.” He says with difficulty, finding his tongue swollen and sticking in his mouth.

“I told you, Jason,” Vaas says, voice sweet and deep, bent low to bring his mouth by Jason’s ear. “I’m a good boy.” And he fucks into Jason’s cunt.

Jason gives a startled, hiccuping sob. He’s dripping wet from the attention to his cock, too wet for even an abrupt entrance to particularly hurt. Meanwhile the sudden stretch, the first time anything has entered him vaginally in years, and the hot, throbbing of it, sets off a roaring in his ears. He moans, whines, struggling weakly to get away. Too much, too good, fucking Vaas.

He’s huge. Of course he is. And the stretch is _amazing_.

“F-fuck,” Jason sobs, pressing his forehead hard into the packed, dirt floor. His cunt aches dully, complaining even as it squeezes and sucks at Vaas’s dick. 

Vaas is clearly affected by his tightness. He sounds winded when he speaks again. “ _Fuck_. Oh, yes, oh fuck, Jason, you’ve got some amazing pussy on you.” He falls onto his forearms, on his knees and hovering over Jason’s curled, twitching figure. “Have you been saving it for me?”

Jason snarls, which Vaas answers by cramming damp, musky fingers in his mouth. They taste of powder and gunmetal and some kind of fruit. A thumb presses against the meat of his cheek, over the hinge of his jaw. It’s a threat. Jason doesn’t bite. As the thrusting continues and his cunt begins to spasm, he laves at them with his tongue, spit dripping down his chin. Forgets himself a little as he starts to come hard.

Vaas pants over him, hips moving hard and fast, and still managing to thrust deep. His fingers slip over Jason’s cock, roughly pinching and pulling like it’s not _made of nerves_ , until Jason can't holding it off any longer, squeezing like vice and shouting. He can feel his juices leaking around the goddamn pole in him. 

Vaas viciously bites his shoulder. Jason’s moan briefly changes pitch as he tries to buck him off, but Vaas won’t be budged. He stops moving in Jason, and Jason feels him grab himself in a tight ring. 

Seems like it was a damn near thing, but Vaas doesn’t come. He saws his teeth against Jason’s skin, not quite breaking through, but there’ll be a mean bruise there later. Then he dips back in, and resumes the fucking.

He does it twice more, until Jason’s a boneless mess on the floor, panting, and they’re both running with sweat. Some of Vaas’s men clustered around them applaud, some wolf-whistle. 

Vaas slaps his bare ass as he pulls out sloppily, leaving a bright, stinging spot of heat. Air hits mingled fluids and semen and Jason flinches against the chill. He feels fucked out and thirsty, and like he really needs to vomit to finish coming down off his high.

When Jason looks, cheek turned in the dust, Vaas is kneeling behind him, milking his softening prick with an easy hand. His cock is shining wet and it’s all over his hand, his fingers. Spunk dribbles out onto his knuckles and he shudders with aftershock, panting. He sees Jason looking and grins.

“You’re a damn good fuck, Jason.” Vaas says with obvious approval. “ _Damn_ good.”

Jason only breathes, blowing dirt away in puffs. His cunt hurts a kind of indignant hurt. His dick feels bruised from Vaas’s rough fingers. He still needs to puke. 

Vaas takes his hand off his cock to lick it clean with broad, flat-tongued strokes. Then he sticks three fingers into Jason, crooks them and scoops out wetness. Vaginal fluids and semen string out between his spread fingers like a spider web.


End file.
